<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a quiet kind of love by AdmirableMonster (Mertiya)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433255">a quiet kind of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/AdmirableMonster'>AdmirableMonster (Mertiya)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's Silm Ficlets 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aroace Bilbo, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships, aroace thorin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/AdmirableMonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo makes breakfast; Thorin appreciates him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins &amp; Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's Silm Ficlets 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a quiet kind of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Lottie8/gifts">8Lottie8</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/gifts">starlightwalking</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there's many forms of love in the world, shoutout to my aroace-spec friends in the fandom y'all are AMAZING</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Bilbo wakes up at the crack of dawn as usual, because his brain never seems to be able to sleep in, even on a weekend.Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, he hops out of bed and stumbles into the kitchen, flipping on the coffee maker and humming softly to himself, a little nonsense ditty.There’s a pile of dirty dishes in the sink, so Thorin must have been up late last night, probably trying to finish up that project that’s been eating his soul for the past three weeks.Bilbo transitions seamless from humming to whistling and applies himself to doing the dishes.Then he gets himself a cup of coffee and his laptop and settles in happily for a little quiet time before he gets himself together to make breakfast.</p>
<p class="p1">Several hours later, Thorin stumbles into the kitchen, eyes half shut, his beard looking like a wild tangle.He sniffs and makes his way unerringly to the coffee maker, pouring himself a tall mug of very black coffee.Bilbo hops up again, laughing, and heads over to stop him from running into the countertop on the way to the table.“Have you considered going to bed at a reasonable hour?” he asks in amusement.</p>
<p class="p1">“Considered it.Decided against it,” Thorin grunts.“Happy Valentine’s Day, by the way.I didn’t get you anything.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Aw,” Bilbo laughs.“That’s sweet of you.I didn’t get you anything either.”He pauses for a moment to ruffle his QPP’s hair, and then settles back in with his laptop.Lazy weekend mornings are one of his favorite things.</p>
<p class="p1">After a few minutes, Thorin’s brain slowly appears to start booting up.“Thanks for breakfast,” he says slowly.“And for doing the dishes.”</p>
<p class="p1">“My pleasure.”Bilbo squints over at Thorin’s plate.“Are you going to finish those strawberries?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Well, I <em>was</em>.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Hm.If I cuddle you later, can I have one?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I never say no to cuddles,” Thorin responds immediately, as Bilbo knew he would.“But you drive a hard bargain.You can have one, but make it the small one.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Thanks, you’re the best.”Bilbo carefully selects the smallest strawberry and chews on it thoughtfully.“Did you finish your project?”</p>
<p class="p1">Thorin sighs thankfully.“Yes, I did.I never have to work with Hell Client again.To celebrate, I think I’m going to stay in pajamas and watch TV all day.Perfect for cuddling, whenever you’re ready.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Sounds great.”Bilbo grins.“And congratulations.”</p>
<p class="p1">Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Thorin grins back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>